As a result of a study of the effect the reaction temperature has on the distribution of major (cis A/B ring junction)/minor (trans A/B ring junction) photoproducts of A-homocholest-4a(5)-en-3-one, we found that the yield of the minor product could be increased by increasing the temperature of the irradiation solution.